


Shadows Bleeding Through the Light

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have known she had it coming. </p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for 6x22.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Bleeding Through the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chizuruchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuruchibi/gifts).



> Written for May 2014 Monthly Challenge on Paint It Red. The title is a reference to the song _Almost Here_ by Brian McFadden and Delta Goodrem.

She should have known she had it coming. Jane never did things by halves, that was for sure.

Trust him to break into a plane and blurt out his confession in front of all the passengers, which was the most embarrassing and yet endearing thing that ever happened to her.

His timing was awful, as was the elaborate scheme he’d pulled on her; however, his feelings were real, and she realized she couldn’t run away anymore.

Stupid, ridiculous, gorgeous man – he should really work on his idea of a date.

Lisbon took a deep breath, then got off the plane.


End file.
